Determining those patients with acromegaly who are completely cured following microsurgical resection of pituitary tumors from those who are incompletely cured has traditionally required prolonged post-operative follow-up. Intraoperative changes in serum growth hormone in patients undergoing transphenoidal microsurgery may help delineate sooner those patients in whom surgery was successful from those in whom further intervention is needed.